Never Forget
by miixaoo
Summary: hope can be found anywhere... even in a box
1. Chapter 1

**So this little Christmas themed oneshot is dedicated to Amy because she asked for it and because she asked I felt it was in my duty as a friend to fulfill her wishes. lol so go thank Amy for getting another oneshot out of me by going to read her story on her page!**

**I don't own anyone in the story... and for all I know they could be anyone considering I didn't use last name. The names might seem familiar... but I swear I have no clue who any of these people are. **

* * *

It was a Saturday night in December and all Miley wanted to do was change into a pair sweats, snuggle with her puppy under the covers of her warm and comfy bed, and watch movies all night. But she wasn't at home. Instead, she was forced to wear a sparkly dress and a pair of uncomfortable heels with her hair and make up done to be at the last place she wanted to be tonight.

Three words. Disney. Christmas. Party.

Every year the bosses at the company put together a Christmas party as a way for all the stars to take a break from working and hang out with one another like regular teenagers. All the stars were there tonight. You name them and they were most likely somewhere in the room, much to Miley's dismay. If you asked her, she would rather be working. Last year she had to miss the party because of her tour and she had begged her mother to let her fly back for the day to spend some time with her friends. This year she had begged her mother to let her skip the party and stay home for night, but that obviously didn't go as planned.

So here she was, trapped in an enclosed room with people who she didn't really talk to anymore. Although there wasn't a physical line drawn down the middle of the room, everyone knew there was clearly one present. No matter what anyone said, the company was no longer 'one big happy family' they led the public to believe. It was split in two, and not necessarily right down the middle. The media was correct when they said there was a feud tearing the magic kingdom apart. They just so happened to mix up the two teams.

Team Demi and Selena versus Team Miley and Mandy didn't exist. Truth is, Miley actually liked them. She didn't resent them for hanging out with her so called 'best friends' and she definitely did not hate Selena for going out with her ex-boyfriend. Yea, she was hurt when she found out. But what exactly could she have done and it really wasn't her place to get in someone's way of happiness, even if that someone was her ex-boyfriend. The three girls were just caught in the awkward situation where you didn't spend time with each other because one of them was the ex-girlfriend and the other was the current girlfriend. There wasn't tension between them, it was just awkward.

The real feud lied between the most popular guys and the most popular girl in the company. Team Jonas versus Team Miley. That was the real feud. She found it funny how easy it was for best friends to become worst enemies. But that was life. You blink once and suddenly everything is different. They lived in a world where you did whatever you could to get to the top, and going against the people who helped you get there was just a part of the strategy.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Ashley wave to her former co-star Brenda, who was standing on the other side of the imaginary line that divided one team from another. "You can go talk to her you know. I don't need a babysitter."

"I know you don't," she replied. "I just don't want to leave you by yourself."

Miley smiled, letting her know she was stronger than she was given credit. "I'll be fine. Plus Kyle and Dylan and them are standing just over there."

Her eyes followed to where Miley's finger was pointed, seeing the group of guys. "Are you sure you'll be okay?"

Miley nodded, giving her a little push. "If I so happen to get attacked in a room full of witnesses, I'll yell for you. Now go."

She hesitated for a moment, contemplating whether or not to leave Miley by herself. Miley rolled her eyes, nudging the blonde gently in the side to get her to go. She watched her friend walk across the line and into enemy fields, or at least it was enemy territory to her. Unlike the opposing team members, her team members were still somewhat friends with her enemies and at least acted civil towards them. She was lucky if any of the stars on the other team glanced her way.

Sitting down at a table, she surveyed the room, seeing many of her team members mingling with the enemy team members. She giggled, overplaying the term enemy and team members. She spotted Demi and Selena standing across the room, in the farthest corner away from her. Giving them an awkward wave, she received a just as awkward wave back from the both of them. They were currently standing with Miley's once best friends who were now their best friends, talking to a couple of their friends who were once her own friends.

Confusing. That was how life was nowadays, just plain confusing.

Pulling out her phone, she started texting, listening to the music playing. A mixture of Christmas songs and songs from a couple of Disney stars, herself included, was being played. She glanced towards the dance floor, seeing Moises and Jake having a break dancing battle in the middle, a crowd forming to watch them. Chuckling, she wondered how anyone could break dance to Christmas music.

She glanced to her right when she felt someone walk up to the table. Looking up, she saw Mitchell and Emily standing there, causing her to break out into a smile. "Hey! When did you guys get here?" she asked, getting up from her seat.

"Just now," Emily answered, pulling her into a hug. They had just seen each other yesterday on set, but it still felt like forever.

"You look like you're having the time of your life," Mitchell joked, giving her a hug also. He knew she probably needed it, considering who the people around her were.

Miley slapped his arm playfully, rolling her eyes at him. "Oh yeah, tons. This is the most fun I've had in my entire life." Her voice was dripping with sarcasm.

They stood in the little corner Miley had claimed her own. This was a little better, at least she wasn't alone anymore. Together they watched the others around the room, talking about their plans for the holidays since they finally had some time off from the set. Miley was in the middle of telling them how her family was planning on going back to Nashville for the holidays, when an all too familiar song started playing, making her stop in the middle of the sentence. "We Got the Party." But it wasn't just the Hannah version, it had to be the one that featured the Jonas Brothers. How lovely.

Everyone in the room seemed to stop what they were doing and looked back and forth between the guys and her, watching to see if anything would happen between the two parties. A thick layer of tension and awkwardness was seeping into the atmosphere, making it hard for Miley to breathe. She didn't like knowing that everyone's eyes were on her, it made her feel self-conscious and brought her one step closer to hyperventilating.

Darting her eyes around the room, her eyes met theirs for a brief second before she felt a hand on her arm. Looking back, she met the worried eyes of her friends. "Breathe Miley." he cautioned, rubbing calming circles on her back. "You okay?"

She nodded, trying to breathe correctly again. "I think I'm gonna go. I don't think I'm gonna be able to have any chance of any type of fun after that."

They nodded their heads in understanding, letting her leave. She gave them both a hug before turning to leave, not bothering to say goodbye to anyone. It not like she would be missed. Walking outside, she embraced the cool December air, trying to calm down after being in a room full of tension. She began walking, heading back to the Hannah Montana set and to her dressing room where she could get some much needed time by herself.

-xox-

The guys watched as the door closed after the girl they once saw as family. The party had resumed around them, but none of them said a word. Demi and Selena stayed silent also, not knowing what to say. Miley was a sore subject with the guys. Instead, they looked at each other, trying to make the situation less tense.

"Awkward…" Joe suddenly broke out, using his signature phrase. Usually everyone would start laughing at him, but this time he only got silence in return.

"You would think the company would have banned that song already," Kevin commented, trying to help light the mood. Like Joe, he was unsuccessful.

Demi and Selena gave them a strained smile. It's not that they were siding with the guys. They just helped Demi with her CD and in turn Selena started spending time with them too. The two girls didn't intentionally want to alienate Miley, it just turned out to happen that way.

"I think I need some air," Nick said, finally breaking out of his trance. He walked off towards the same door Miley had just walked out of not ten minutes before, leaving the rest of the group staring after him.

-xox-

Miley took a deep breath once in the solitude of her dressing room, kicking off her heels before sinking down onto her couch. She grabbed her laptop, setting it on her lap. Not knowing why, she suddenly had the urge to look up videos on youtube. But not just any videos, her tour videos in particular. She gazed at the screen longingly, watching as the four people in the video had fun performing on a stage together. She envied those people. The people who were able to be near each other for more than a minute. The people they once were.

Watching videos just to the point where she was feeling a little depressed, she got off the couch and rummaged for her keepsake box in the back of the closet. Sitting back on the couch, she curled her feet under her before opening the lid of the box, digging for a stack of pictures. She let her fingers trace over the happy faces of the people in the picture, tearing up as she flipped through the pictures that documented the last holiday season.

Christmas in New York. She had spent it with both families. But all the joy and happiness was short lived. It was only days later that her and Nick had mutually agreed to end their two year relationship.

-xox-

"_15 minutes till curtain!" a stage director yelled backstage._

_Nick and his brothers was getting ready to go to the scaffold that would raise them above the stage for their big entrance. They all thought it would be pretty cool to descend onto the stage rather than just walking onto it or raising from the ground. That was so overdone._

"_Nick?" He heard a familiar voice call, making him look back to see his girlfriend standing there in her blonde wig. "Do you have a moment?"_

_He looked towards his brothers and then back at her. "Can it wait until after the show?"_

_She was fidgeting, twisting and turning her hands in every way possible. "Not really."_

"_Umm…" He hesitated, looking from the nervous looking girl in front of him and his brothers who were waiting for him. Waving his brothers to go first, he looked back at Miley. "What is it?"_

_She took a deep breath, trying to say what she had practiced in front of the mirror for the past two hours. He looked at her curiously, taking a step closer to her. He had never seen her this nervous before, even when she was about to go perform in front of thousands of screaming fans she was usually calmer than this. "Miles?"_

"_Nick, is this something that is just too much for us right now?" She asked him, gesturing between herself and the curly-headed boy standing just a couple steps from her. "Is this just really inconvenient at this time in your life?"_

_He stared at her, not knowing why she had decided now was the right time to have this conversation. Running a hand through his curls, he sighed. "You know this is really a hard time for me."_

"_This is hard for me too," she said, looking at him. It just wasn't the same between them anymore. They thought this tour would bring them closer together, but it only tore them farther apart. She was tired of fighting every other day, and crying the days when they weren't fighting. Sure, she believed in the saying 'love conquers all.' But when you have to go through almost every emotion there was to get a single 'I love you' that actually meant something to the both of them, love just didn't seem too appealing anymore. "I just think we need to take a little break."_

_She watched him, waiting for him to say something. "I… I.." he stuttered, unsure of what exactly to say to her._

"_Nick we need to get you strapped up for the opening," a stage hand interrupted._

_He nodded, turning his attention back to the girl standing before him. Taking a deep breath, he nodded his head in agreement "I think you're right. We do need a break."_

_She choked back a sob, trying to fight the tears from escaping down her face. She knew this was going to happen, this was what she wanted. At least she hoped this was what she wanted. Giving him one last hug, she wished him good luck before turning to go back to her dressing room. He watched her go, fingering the piece of metal she had placed in his hand before being pulled by one of the stage directors to get ready for the show tonight._

-xox-

Turning her attention back to the pictures in her hands, she let out a big and long sigh. It wasn't what she had hoped for. Their 'little break' had turned into a very long one where they both ended up finding other people. She had hoped that they would have figured out that they couldn't live without each other, but instead she found out that he could move on a lot faster than she could.

A knock on her door made her look up from her spot on the couch, her breathing stopping for a split second when she saw who was at the door.

"Umm… hi," he said timidly. He stood at the door, scared to step into the room without her permission first. "Can I come in?"

She hesitated for a second, but ended up nodding. "Yeah, come on in."

Scooting over, she made room for him on the couch. Glancing at her laptop, she quickly slammed it shut when she noticed that a video of them singing "We Got the Party" was still up which in turn made her think of the pictures that were lying on the table in front of them. She made a move to pick them up, trying to make it seem like she was cleaning but she was too late, he had already noticed them.

"I remember this," he said, picking up one of the pictures of Joe dressed up as Santa. "Joe was planning this little stint for days, calling all over the place for a Santa costume. He thought it would be a funny joke. But the only Santa costume available was two sizes to big, that's why we stuffed him with the pillows."

He chuckled at the memory, which in turn made Miley crack a smile too. She didn't think that he would remember. "It was pretty funny. The way he kept running into everything." She giggled, remembering back to last year. "He was so stuffed he couldn't even pick up the fork to eat dinner."

"He was so frustrated he ended up taking the pillows out," Nick said, full out laughing now. Miley smiled, hearing the sound of his laughter. She had missed it.

"Yeah and then we ended up having a giant pillow fight with them afterwards," Miley said, joining in on the trip down memory lane.

They continued recounting funny stories from Christmas last year, momentarily forgetting about all the drama that was happening between them. For the first time in almost a year, they were acting like they use to when they were best friends. They sat side by side on the couch, close enough to where their shoulders were touching each others, flipping through the pictures Miley had taken to document the holiday. She wasn't in most of them since she was the one behind the camera, but Nick stopped when he came across a picture of him and her together. His arms were wrapped around her waist and he had the hugest smile on his face as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. She cleared her throat uncomfortably, shifting in her seat so that they weren't as close anymore.

Luckily, Nick's phone started ringing, saving them from having a very awkward conversation. "Hello?"

"Hey Nick, where are you?"

Miley overheard the voice on the other side of the phone. Not wanting to seem like she was eavesdropping, she turned her back to him and opened her laptop. Closing out of the window with the video of her and her once best friends and started checking her email, just to give her something to do while he was on the phone.

"I'm just getting some air Sel." He lied, shifting his eyes from the Miley's back to his hands and then back to Miley's back.

She tensed at his lie, wondering why he didn't want anyone to know that he was with her. But then she realized it was better if no one knew. It would only cause a lot of problems to arise if anyone found out they had spent some time together in her dressing room by themselves.

"I'll be back in a little bit," he said. "Okay, I'll see you later."

He hung up his phone, placing it back in his pocket. Realizing that he was still holding the picture in his hand, he placed it under a couple of the other pictures on her table, keeping it out of view. "I'm sorry about that."

Miley turned around at the sound of his voice. "It's okay. You should probably get back to the party anyways."

He nodded, getting up from the couch. He waited to see if he would follow him, but she stayed seated on the couch. "Are you gonna come back to the party too?"

She shook her head. "No, I think I'm just gonna call my mom and go home. I don't really feel like being in the party mood tonight."

"Oh… okay then."

The awkwardness was settling back in between them. The comfortable feeling between them that was in place just a few minutes ago was gone, and they were back to where they started.

"I guess this is goodbye then," he said, looking back at her.

She nodded, smiling hesitantly at him. "Yeah. Um… goodbye."

He watched her turn her attention back to her laptop before walking towards the door. Stopping, he stood by the door, playing with the box in his pocket. Debating whether or not to actually give it to her, he watchednas she typed away on her laptop. Taking a deep breath, he pulled the box out of his pocket and walked back into the room.

Miley tensed when she felt his presence by her, but didn't turn around. Instead she kept her eyes glued to the computer screen. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him place something on the corner of the table.

"Merry Christmas Miley," he said, walking back towards the door. He turned to take one last look at the back of her head before leaving to go back to the party.

Miley waited until she heard the set door close with a thud before she dared to move an inch. She stared at the box sitting on the corner of her table, too scared to reach for it. Minutes passed before she actually attempted to reach for it. She had to be certain that he wasn't going to walk back into the room. She fingered the wrapped box for awhile, trying to think of what could be inside it. Turning the box over and over again, she couldn't think of one thing that he could possibly feel obligated to give her.

Her curiosity getting the best of her, she ripped the wrapping paper open only to be greeted by the signature baby blue color of the very well known Tiffany & Co. jewelry box. For the third time tonight, she stopped breathing. The only time he had ever given her jewelry was when they were dating so she couldn't exactly figure out why he was giving this to her.

Slowly, she lifted the lid of the square box, holding her breath the entire time. She let out a gasp when she saw the all too familiar piece of jewelry sitting inside the box. Lifting it up, she held it in the palm of her hand. The light reflected off the silver face of the Tiffany's signature heart tag bracelet, the same one he had given to her on her fifteenth birthday, the same one she had placed in his hand the day they broke up. She couldn't believe he had actually kept it all this time, and it looked like he had taken the time to get it cleaned and rebuffed so that it looked as good as new.

It could have been new. But she knew it was the exact same bracelet because on the face of the heart charm was the date of their anniversary, or what use to be their anniversary. She traced the engraving with her finger, wondering what this could possibly mean. Her eyebrows furrowed into a questioning look when she felt and indention on the back of the charm, she didn't remember the back having any sort of indentations or scratches on it. Flipping it over, she saw that Nick had had a new engraving added to the back.

Two simple words. But those two simple words made her smile, and as much as she didn't want to admit it, those two simple words made her have hope again. Hope that one day their 'little break' would end, in just two simple words.

_Never Forget_

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! Review and let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so Tiffany wanted a continuation of this one-shot that was set in the future... so that's what she got. Hopefully you like it Tiff!**

**My laptop is currently not working at the moment so I have to use my brother's laptop when he lets me... so the writing may not be as good because it's rushed and then half hand-written which means I don't really go into detail that much. But hopefully it's not that bad...**

* * *

Miley stepped out of the bathroom dressed in a pair of her favorite sweats after taking a much needed bubble bath. She had had a very long and very tiring day at work and was in need of some relaxation. The very successful production company she owned was in the process of working on the most anticipated film of the year, and it stressed Miley out to the brink of insanity.

After filming the fourth and final season of the television series that shot her to superstardom and made her a household name, she left the so called 'family' and moved on from Disney. She was only seventeen at the time. Miley went on to star as the lead role in many number one movies, released a handful of records that went platinum, and won a number of awards that now lined the shelf in her home office. You name it: Grammys, Oscars, Academy Awards, MTV movie awards, their signature figurine was sitting somewhere on that shelf.

But it only took Miley a couple of years to decide to stop being the star and instead, become the person that made stars by starting her very own production company. Now at the age of thirty-one, she was the youngest, most successful producer in the entertainment industry. Setting yet another record and proving to the world that she was the exception to the curse of the forgotten Disney child actress. She couldn't say the same went for all the other former stars she use to work with.

Lying down on her very comfortable king-sized bed, she closed her eyes just in time to hear the front door slam shut. Her nap time was officially over, but she didn't make a move to get out of the warm and cozy bed. She was just too tired. It wasn't long before Miley heard the footsteps coming towards her bedroom door. Closing her eyes, she feigned sleep as she heard the door creak open.

"Mommy…" she heard the little girl whisper from the bedroom door, but kept her eyes closed. A second later, Miley felt the bed shift and an incessant poking on her shoulder. "Mommy? Mom?"

"Rawr!" Miley growled playfully, reaching for her daughter and breaking out into a tickle attack.

"Mom-my!" her daughter squealed out through her laughter. "Stop mommy!"

Miley halted her attack, letting the little girl catch her breath. The brown-headed five-year old had her bright blue eyes and was always smiling. She was the splitting image of her mother in every single way, from her loose brown hair to her bubbly personality. Brushing the hair from her daughter's face, she placed a kiss on the little girl's forehead.

"How was your day today Lizzie?"

"Mommy! It was great! Grandma picked me up from school today and she took me to get ice cream," Miley listened with a smile to the babbling of her daughter, recounting every second of her day today. She didn't get to spend nearly enough time with the little girl when the company was busy with a movie. "Our play is next Friday. Will you be able to be there mommy?"

"I will definitely be there sweetie," Miley answered.

"Elizabeth Grace!" Both mother and daughter's attention turned towards the door at the sound of the voice coming from downstairs. "What did I saw about bothering your mother?"

"Sorry!" she yelled back at her father before turning back to her mother. "Sorry mom. I just wanted to see if you were home yet."

"It's okay Lizzie," Miley replied, giving the little girl a hug and kiss to reassure her. "Why don't you go down to daddy and I will be down in a little bit."

Elizabeth nodded, climbing down the bed and scurrying towards the stairs. Stretching her arm above her head, Miley dragged herself out of the bed before walking over to her dresser, yawning in the process. She pulled her hair back and up into a ponytail, catching a glimpse of the family picture that sat on the corner of the dresser.

Seven years ago Miley got married becoming a mother two years after that. She always claimed that she would never get married, but starting a family is one of the biggest accomplishments she could ever have. Smiling to herself, Miley brushed her fingers across the smiling face of her daughter; she really did look exactly like Miley. She felt blessed to have a beautiful, healthy little girl to call her own.

Turning her attention away from the framed picture, she turned towards her jewelry box and opened it. She took her wedding band from its drawer and slipped it onto her ring finger after taking it off to get it cleaned. Pushing the drawer closed, she stopped when she saw the piece of jewelry she had not set eyes on in years. Picking the cool metal up, she placed it in the palm of her hand.

_She picked up the wrapped box, turning it in her hands over and over again, trying to work up enough courage to just rip open the wrapping paper. She sat there for some time just staring at the silver and red paper before taking a deep breath and tearing the paper just enough to make out the Tiffany's jewelry box underneath. Hastily tearing off the remaining paper, she proceeded to stare at the box sitting in between her shaking hands._

_Inching the top open little by little, she saw the gleam of light reflecting on the face of the silver pendent. Running her finger lightly over the date etched on the familiar silver heart, she felt the unfamiliar markings on the back of the charm. Turning the heart over in her palm, she saw that a new engraving had been added. A look of confusion flashed across her face as she tried to make some sense of the words she was reading._

_Miley was so deep in thought that she jumped at the sound of the deep, soothing voice. "Never forget."_

_Quickly regaining her composure, Miley looked up to meet the eyes of the sixteen year old boy standing at the door of her dressing room. "What are you doing back? I thought you went back to the party."_

_He stayed standing in her doorway, scared to step into the room. "I… um… I," he stammered, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. "I just… uh… I just wanted to make sure you would open your present. I was scared that you hated me enough to just throw it in the trashcan without finding out what it was."_

_He mentally scolded himself for saying that out loud to her. Still standing awkwardly at her door, he waited for her to answer. But she just sat there with a questioning look on her face, which in turn made him start to panic. Feeling foolish for coming back and even more foolish for actually giving her the bracelet back after everything they both put each other through this year, he dropped his gaze to the floor. "I'm sorry… I'll just leave you alone now."_

_Miley watched the curly-headed boy turn and start walking towards the entrance. Getting up from the couch, she ran after him, grabbing his arm before he could open the door to the set. "Nick… I don't hate you."_

_He smiled at her words, turning around to face her as they stood in the dark hallway. "And I would never forget," she said softly, letting go of his arm and dropped her hand to her side. She lowered her head slightly, her eyes suddenly taking interest in the dark ground. "If anything, I thought you had forgotten."_

_Before she realized what was happened, she felt his arms wrap around her. Surprised by his sudden unplanned action, she stood there with her own arms by her side, dumbfounded and unsure of what to do._

"_I've really missed you," Nick mumbled into the top of her head, tightening his hold around her. "I've missed my best friend."_

_Hearing his words, Miley's heart swelled. She had wanted to hear him say those words to her for the past year. Breaking out of her stupor, she latched on to him, wrapping her own arms around her. She knew this didn't solve the problems between them, but it was a step forward._

Sighing, Miley gently placed the bracelet back into her jewelry box and closed it. Her life had surely changed drastically since the night of the Christmas party. She was no longer the wild, sixteen year old Miley who did whatever she wanted to without a second thought. Now, she was over thirty with plenty more responsibilities, a husband, and daughter with a second one on the way.

Walking out of the bedroom, she turned around to shut the lights off, looking one last time at the picture of her family. She didn't exactly marry the same boy that she considered her first love, but she was still happy with the man she was going to spend the rest of her life with. Descending down the stairs, she found her husband and daughter in the living room. Sneaking up behind the man crouching down to put in a DVD, she wrapped her arms around his neck and placed a kiss on the top of his curly, brown head.

Chuckling, he looked up to look her in the eyes and placed a hand over hers. "Well hello there Mrs. Jonas."

He truly wasn't the same boy she considered her first love. He was older and much more serious than the thirteen year old boy who use to dress in jeans and a t-shirt, but she still loved him all the same.

Rolling her blue eyes at him, she released her hold and stood up straight. "Nick, when are you going to stop calling me that? Only newlyweds do that and we've been married for seven years with a five-year old daughter. I think we're passed the newlyweds stage."

Nick stood up, watching as she walked over to the couch, taking a seat next to their daughter. He smiled at her, "Sorry honey. I just never get tired of calling you that."

"Of course not," she said as she shook her head at him. "You are so cheesy."

"I love you too," he replied, taking a seat beside her as the previews on the DVD started. "How is mommy and the baby doing today?"

Miley watched as Nick placed a hand on her little baby bump. "Baby is fine. Mommy on the other hand is a little tired today."

Nick's brow creased with concern. He always worried when she said she was tired. "Miles, you should really be resting a lot more and start working less."

"If that's what you could say I was doing," Miley laughed. "Everyone on set tells me the same thing and then makes me sit all day. I go to work and don't do anything but sit around as people dote on me all day. It's infuriating."

"Well that's good. I will have-"

Nick was interrupted by a very annoyed five-year old. "If you two are going to talk then leave the room. Please." She reprimanded as the opening sequence of "Finding Nemo" started.

"Sorry," both Nick and Miley apologized, ceasing all talk so their five year-old could watch Nemo in peace. Lizzie smiled in accomplishment, turning her attention back to the movie before snuggling into Miley's side.

It was these family moments that made Miley truly happy, not even all the successful movies and projects her company released could make her as happy as her family. All the negative publicity and criticism she has to go through to get to where she was now didn't matter when she had her daughter snuggled into her and her husband's arm around her. Everything was perfect and like she had promised fifteen years ago, she would never forget all these moments they had together.

* * *

**So I'm spending the Christmas break at my sister's house which means I'm babysitting so I don't really have all that much time to write. But I'll be happy to let you all know that I am working on a new story. I'm currently writing the very first chapter as we speak... I'll hopefully have a preview and the story plot up sometime next week. I just wanted to let you know and gives you a heads up! So keep a lookout!**


End file.
